Kan Mei
Kan Mei was a Great General from the State of Chu, who took part in the Coalition Invasion in Qin. He was known by the epithet "The Giant of Chu". Appearance He was a huge, extremely muscular man, even bigger than Mou Bu. He had a horn-like haircut and a short goatee. His attire was that of standard Chu General. His forearms are covered in battle scars and he has a particularly loud voice, which can be heard across a great distance. Additionally, he has all the abilities a General has, great fighting power and is a great morale booster to his troops Personality Kan Mei was a prideful and extremely self-confident man due to his immense strength and successive victories on the battlefield. He admitted that boredom was all that filled him as he had yet to find an opponent that could "stir his blood". History Kan Mei's first campaign was against Qi and he rampaged his way through all the numerous front lines in succession as the Chu state borders on that of Qi, Zhao, Wei, and Han. Roughly a hundred cities fell to him in his long years of service, during which he did not suffer a single loss. The only places where his name has yet to reach are the distant lands of Yan and Qin because Chu and Qin have not fought against each other in the last twenty to thirty years. Kan Mei rose quickly the military ranks in the state of Chu, thanks to his incredible strength. At some point in the past, Ou Kotsu, one of the Six Great Generals of Qin, attempted to invade the state of Chu. Kan Mei stood against him and, despite still being a young general at the time, managed to wound him with just one swing of his sword, forcing the great general to retreat hastily. Since then, Kan Mei has fought against many formidable opponents and has come out victorious every time. For that reason, he has bestowed upon himself the title of "the strongest man in China". Story Coalition Invasion Arc During the Battle of Kankoku Pass against Qin, he is the commander-in-chief of the Chu army and his army was matched against that of general Mou Bu of the Qin, to the right of the Kankoku Pass. Announcing the start of the battle, Kan Mei gives the honor of opening the battle to Rin Bu Kun. Mou Bu used the Echelon Formation to trick Kan Mei and his strategists into reinforcing the edges of their army. By doing that, in the middle of the Chu army, a weak point was created, which Mou Bu used as a path to reach the Chu commander himself. Seeing this, Kan Mei entered the battle and clashed with the Qin general. The two men are extremely strong, but Kan Mei has managed to overwhelm Mou Bu, in terms of brute strength. Kan Mei brought Mou Bu to the verge of death while bragging of being the strongest man in the world. Mou Bu, however, demonstrated his strong will and managed to even the score and even break Kan Mei's hand. General Ka Rin, seeing that Kan Mei might lose the duel, sent her brother Ka En to kill Mou Bu from behind. Mou Ten saw through this scheme and rode fast to intercept Kaen. As the duel was interrupted, Kanmei got frustrated and slashed Mouten with his sword when the latter was flung into his way. Seeing that, Mou Bu snapped and delivered a fatal strike to Kan Mei. After that came to the finishing blow which crushed Kan Mei's head and killed him on spot. Abilities Kan Mei was an incredibly powerful warrior to the point where he was considered to be the strongest man in China. During the Coalition War, he was the living symbol of the Coalition Army's might. At some point in the past, Kan Mei stood against one of the Six Great Generals of Qin Ou Kotsu (who was considered to be the strongest in brute strength out of the six generals) and, despite still being a young general at the time, managed to wound him with just one swing of his sword, forcing the great general to retreat. He brought Mou Bu to the verge of death during their duel. Mou Bu, however, demonstrated his strong will and managed to stand up and after the duel was interrupted, he killed Kan Mei. The Giant of Chu is an expert in using many weapons. He was shown using a sword and meteor hammer, however, he states that he's using his mace only against opponents he somehow considers worthy. Kan Mei also possesses vast experience as a military leader. He rampaged his way through numerous front lines in succession and took over roughly a hundred cities in his long years of service. During that time, he didn't suffer even a single loss. He was shown to greatly boost the morale of his army with a passionate speech which indicates his strong leadership abilities. Gallery Category:Deceased Characters Category:Male Category:Chu Category:Commanders-in-Chief Category:Great Generals Category:Chu Generals Category:Coalition Generals Category:Kan Mei Army Category:Mace Users Category:Sword Users Category:Cavalry